Un Diario
by Bloody Dead And Sexy
Summary: La historia contada en las paginas de un diario. O mejor dicho, de dos diarios. . . Lean sobre los sucesos que paso esta tierna pareja contado por los dos lados. Espero que les guste este fic, lo hice con mucho cariño. Slash. No poseo Harry potter.
1. Remus John Lupin

Un diario Remus John Lupin

15/10/93

Comienzo a pensar que Severus esta intentando revelarles a los alumnos mi secreto; lo cual no seria mucha sorpresa. No me gusta mucho la idea, o mejor dicho su idea, ya que los alumnos son muy perspicaces; en especial Hermione Granger. Los alumnos podrían descubrir mi condición y no quiero que se descubra, por que, tendría que abandonar hogwarts antes de ocasionarle mas problemas a Dumbledore. A veces me siento culpable por ocultarle tantas cosas a Dumbledore, después de todo el me ha ayudado como nadie, siento que traiciona su confianza. Me atemoriza pensar que pasara si Sirius entrara, de nuevo, al castillo ¿tendrá la posibilidad de asesinar a Harry antes de que yo logre impedírselo? No engaño a nadie pretendiendo que luchare con Sirius; y menos matarlo. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanta influencia sobre mí? ¿Cómo es posible que hasta lo dejara escapar si se presenta la oportunidad? Me siento como un monstruo, al sentir esta clase de…cariño por un traidor como el, que mato a mis amigos sin mostrar remordimientos.

Lo amo, aun lo amo. ¿Solo me ocurre a mí o hay personas tan patéticas como yo? Me rechaza en hogwarts y aun así lo persigo como un lobo con cola entre las piernas; literalmente. Creo que soy peor que azkaban. Tal vez preferiría soportar el beso del dementor antes que un beso mío. ¿Soy tan insoportable o simplemente poco deseable? Espero no encontrarme nunca con Sirius y tener que averiguarlo. Aunque…a veces me gustaría encontrarlo y aunque sea un simple abrazo, solo uno y soy feliz. Maldita sea, soy patético. Parezco una colegiala tonta escribiendo garabatos con su nombre ¿Qué clase de hombre se supone que soy? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué clase de hibrido se supone que soy? Tal vez lo único bueno en mi es que no soy como Greyback; el hombre lobo mas salvaje de la historia.

Mejor desecho estos pensamientos antes de que me carcoman la cabeza y me molesten más que una luna llena directo en el rostro. Espero nunca tener que transformarme frente a nadie…excepto Sirius.

10/07/94

¡La cosa mas increíble acaba de suceder! Me encontré con Sirius ¡el no es el culpable de las muertes de Lily y James! Es la cosa más increíble que pudo haberme pasado; tal vez sea karma compensando mis buenas acciones. Lo vi en el mapa con Harry, Ron y Hermione en la casa de los gritos; más perfecto imposible. Claro que hay que recalcar que estaba con Peter; cosa que me produjo migraña. Era tanta información y tan poco tiempo para actuar. Llegue justo a tiempo, antes de que Harry decidiera matar a Sirius. Nunca olvidare nuestra primera conversación en doce años:

"_Vaya, vaya Sirius, por fin la carne refleja la locura interior"_

"_Pues tu sabes mucho de locura interior ¿no, Remus?" _

Le tome la mano, sonriendo, e inmediatamente me abrazo con una fuerza, por no decir pasión, que extrañaba inmensamente de el.

Me miro, nos miramos, por unos segundos que me parecieron horas; podría perderme en sus ojos todos los días.

Luego tuve que explicarles que el no era el malo, aunque la tuve difícil luego de que Hermione les dijera que soy licántropo; esa chica es la bruja mas inteligente que conozco. No confiaron mucho en Sirius, pero, me alaga que si lo hayan hecho conmigo; por lo cual pude explicarles la historia de mi vida, al menos casi toda.

De repente llego Severus, claro, en el peor de los momentos. Por suerte Harry y sus amigos siguieron su buen juicio y noquearon a Severus con un "Expeliarmus". Tuve tiempo para convencerlos de que nos dieran a Peter, convertido en rata, para que lo des transformáramos. Lo hicimos y estábamos a punto de matarlo cuando Harry decidió que su padre no hubiera querido que sus amigos se volvieran asesinos; cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo. Todos salimos de la casa de los gritos, pero, lo arruine todo transformándome y huyendo al bosque.

No recuerdo que paso luego de eso. Me desperté, tome mis raídas ropas y me dirigí al castillo para ver a Sirius. Me horrorice al saber que iban a darle el beso del dementor, pero, Harry y Hermione lo habían salvado y se encontraba a salvo volando por los inmensos cielos de Inglaterra.

Ahora estoy sin trabajo, ya que dimití, y no encuentro donde quedarme…supongo que vagare un tiempo hasta que el destino me junte de nuevo con Sirius, y tal vez el me perdone.

20/07/95

Dumbledore esta reclutando magos y brujas para re-hacer la orden del fénix, y me llamo a mi para que de nuevo formara parte, Sirius vino personalmente a buscarme; me alegre de verlo pero no quise exagerar. Sonrió parándose en el umbral de mi puerta, como si todavía tuviéramos 20 años, y me dirigió una mirada picara; me sonroje como una colegiala enamorada. Hablamos un rato, que calcule como dos horas, y me pidió que fuera a Grimauld place con el para instalarme a vivir allí. Inmediatamente le pregunte si todos los miembros se mudarían allí y me respondió: _"Solos tu y yo Remus". _No le creí, por que, serian los cuarteles de la orden; seguro estarían todos viviendo allí durante la guerra y las reuniones, y de ambas cosas había para rato. Le sonreí con un poco de melancolía, ya que no me hacia ilusiones; después de todo solo me estaba pidiendo ir al cuartel de la orden, no había nada romántico en eso. Me guiño un ojo y pregunto: _"¿Crees que las cosas cambian?" _no entendí mucho el asunto pero le respondí: _"Si, desde luego, seria un tonto al no creer eso; después de todo creí que tu eras un traidor y ahora estoy tomando té contigo" _Se hecho a reír como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas graciosa del mundo y me miro, sosteniéndome el rostro con una mano; mi taza se cayo al suelo. Le mire tímido, cosa rara en un hombre de mi edad, y tome mi varita para limpiar el desastre, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me beso. ¡Si, me beso! ¡Me beso! ¡Me beso! Parezco una chiquilla, pero, el asunto es que me beso de una forma que nunca creí que haría; la verdad nunca creí que me besaría. Parecía que iba a ser mucho mas que un beso ¡Mucho mas! Pero le detuve y le pregunte exaltado: _"¿¡No eras heterosexual!?" _me dio pequeños besos para callarme y me respondió entre cada una de sus dulces besos: _"Te amo ¡eso no me hace gay! Soy Remus-sexual" _no pude, ni quise, mas explicaciones. Le seguí el juego y bueno…No quiero entrar en tantos detalles.

25/12/95

He pasado la mejor navidad de mi vida ¡Sirius ya hasta hace planes para la boda! Le regalamos a Harry un libro; Sirius solo el dinero y yo lo elegí, no me molesta nuestra forma de regalar. Ahora hasta nos ponemos apodos de tortolos como: "Paddy", o "Moony". Pero todavía lo mantenemos todo en secreto, no me molesta, el sabe por que lo quiere en secreto; además, así será mayor la emoción cuando haya boda. A veces pienso que Harry podría encontrarme como un 2do padrino o en su defecto una madrina; no me gusta la idea, pero si así ha de ser... Debo dejar de escribir, por que, Sirius me esta "distrayendo" y a el no le gusta esperar…

20/07/96

Sirius ha muerto. No tengo ninguna fuerza restante en mi cuerpo; es como si Sirius se la fuera llevado toda consigo. ¿Debí intentar salvarlo? ¿Hice bien en quedarme mudo y inerte? ¿Pude hacer la diferencia? No lo se…Tal vez debí intentarlo. Solo pude ver sus ojos grises mirando a Harry y luego a mí; como si estuviera diciendo "adiós". ¿Por qué me dejas, de nuevo, Sirius? Al menos sabia que estabas vivo cuando estabas en azkaban, ahora no puedo ni escuchar tu nombre por que me desmorono en mil pedazos. Solo un año, solo un año contigo, Sirius. ¿Por qué tan pronto? Pudimos empezar una familia. Contigo tuve la dicha de tener felicidad y no fingirla. En hogwarts me "tragaba" mis sentimientos por ti y cuando me correspondiste, luego de salir de azkaban, me sentí feliz ¿es que acaso me deseas tristeza? Es una pregunta estúpida; se que no. Lo único que quiero es que me digas, Sirius, ¿Cómo podre olvidarte? No, mejor no, no quiero olvidarte. Eres el mejor recuerdo que tengo y no quiero olvidar eso. No quiero olvidar tus abrazos, tus besos, tu voz, tu esencia…Tal vez te estés riendo de mi con tu hermosa voz y pienses: _"Moony, no es para tanto, supéralo. Estoy contigo" _Pero, esa es la cuestión. No estas conmigo…No soporto esta brecha entre nosotros, es anti natural estar separado de ti; como si mi pecho tuviera un enorme agujero y tuviera que abrazarme para mantenerlo cerrado. Siento que el velo no solo te trago a ti, también trago mi alma…Te prometí que siempre seria feliz y no pienso romper esa promesa…lo intentare, viviré por los dos. Solo te quiero pedir algo: Por favor, por favor, no me olvides.

10/07/97

La conciencia me esta matando… ¿Debí hacerlo o me deje llevar? La primera vez, con una chica, no estuvo mal pero dejo demasiado que desear. No se parece en nada a Sirius. Estoy hablando de Nymphadora Tonks, la metamorfomaga que esta enamorada de mí. ¡La he embarazado! ¡Y por la culpa me he casado! Esto es demasiado, demasiado, para mí. No soporto a esa chica; si, es una chiquilla comparada conmigo. Es muy molesta, pero, no quiero herir sus sentimientos pidiendo un divorcio o algo parecido. ¿Estaré siendo condescendiente? Tal vez. De algo estoy seguro, la dejare inmediatamente pase la depresión post-parto. Criaremos juntos a nuestro hijo, Teddy Remus Lupin; secretamente quise ponerle Sirius, pero también me gusta Teddy. Ya esta decidido, de que la dejo, la dejo. Eso no esta en discusión. No siento nada por ella y mientras más tiempo pase más sufrirá. Ya va siendo hora de que públicamente salga del closet.

Hablando de otra cosa. Ya me siento mejor; respecto a Sirius. Ya no tengo pesadillas y tampoco tengo ese agujero imaginario en el pecho. Ya puedo sonreír, a medias; Tonks es muy exasperante. Harry parece haberlo superado también, estamos mucho mejor ahora. Aunque no quiero quitarle importancia a la muerte de Sirius, estoy seguro de que el esta mas feliz ahora viéndonos vivir de verdad. Todavía sigo viviendo por ti también, Sirius. Nunca romperé esa promesa. A veces te siento mas cerca que nunca; como si mi hora estuviera llegando. Tal vez lo hace, pero, eso no me deprime; tampoco causa ese efecto alegre/depresivo que podría haber causado antes. No romperé mi otra promesa. Seré feliz aunque no estés aquí.

01/07/98

Tonks dio a luz a nuestro bebe, Teddy Remus Lupin, hace unos meses. No ha heredado mi "enfermedad"; eso me tranquiliza enormemente. Es un metamorfomago. Me hace tan feliz solo verlo sonreír; cuando lo hace su cabello se vuelve magenta. Es una bendición. Nunca creí que diría esto por que nunca quise ser padre de un hijo, al menos no con Tonks; después de todo nuestra relación fue un error. Pero el pequeño Teddy lo vale. Cuando su cabello se torno negro por un momento se pareció a Sirius; debido a que es metamorfomago, debía de haber visto una foto de Sirius y copiado sus rasgos por un segundo. Tonks esta constantemente a mi lado, y no precisamente por nuestro hijo; hasta lo ha dejado solo con tan solo unos meses de nacido, cosa que nunca hubiera hecho Lily. Me exaspera estar a su lado, por eso constantemente me he escapado. La dejare pronto; en cuanto acabe la guerra.

Me mudare a algún lugar tranquilo; quisiera mudarme a Godric`s Hollow pero no tengo el dinero. Ya me lo imagino; el pequeño Teddy corriendo hacia el tren escarlata para su primer día en hogwarts, igual que yo hace ya tantos años. Espero que la existencia de mi pequeño hijo sea menos torturadora y melancólica que la mía; no le desearía mi vida a nadie, ni siquiera al mismo Voldemort. Espero que alguna vez Sirius me perdone, por haberlo abandonado; Tonks me perdone, por decirle "te amo" cuando no era cierto; Harry me perdone, por fallarle si muero.

Espero que esta no sea la última página de este cruel diario de guerra, amor, tristeza y alegría. Espero poder seguir escribiendo en este diario los progresos de mi hijo y mi vida con el…pero si ese no es el caso y muero…espero con ansias que el mal quede reducido a cenizas y todos recuerden a los valientes caídos; inclusive a un triste licántropo llamado Remus John Lupin.


	2. Sirius Orion Black

Sirius Orión Black

-/-/93

Azkaban es una tortura que parece no tener fin, a veces incluso temo dormir; aunque normalmente no concilio el sueño. Los dementores son el factor principal en mi insomnio; después de todo nadie puede dormir con monstruos que quieren chuparte el alma pegados a la nuca. Ya no tengo ganas de reír, ni de soñar. Azkaban es un lugar terrible, no le deseo a nadie ni cinco minutos en este lugar, tal vez solo hay una persona a la que le desearía una eternidad aquí; Peter Pettigrew. Ya lo tengo casi en mis manos, tanto que puedo sentir la venganza como un embriagador olor que me lleva al pecado de la muerte. Lo tendré en mis manos, mis frías manos anhelan destrozarlo. Después de todo no le puedo desear felicidad y un jardín de flores a la persona que me despojo de mis más preciadas posesiones; Mis amigos. Yo el "honorable" Sirius Orión Black ¡prácticamente un maldito príncipe en el maldito mundo de los sangre limpia! Condenado a azkaban por un crimen que no cometí, y todo por colagusano; al que una vez creí mi amigo. Me arrebataron toda mi vida, no es que quisiera haber formado una familia y tener hijos, pero me negaron la oportunidad de estar con mis amigos; James Potter, el mejor amigo que un perro sarnoso como yo podría pedir; Lily Evans, la bruja mas inteligente que conozco, supo que yo era una "mala influencia" aunque antes tal vez no era cierto; Remus Lupin, la persona a la que "destroce" para confiar en Peter, nunca merecí estar en su presencia.

La lista de mis errores continúa. Mientras yo solo puedo verme en los charcos de agua sucia sin saber que son lagrimas.

10/07/94

Muchas cosas acaban de pasar desde la ultima vez que escribí…Remus me perdono. Estaba cerca de la casa de los gritos, acaba de oler a Peter y me preparaba para decir "hola". Atrape la pierna del niño que sujetaba a Peter, luego de que este saliera chillando del abrazo del chico y tratara de huir. Tuve que jalar al chico pelirrojo hacia el sauce y llevarlo a la casa de los gritos; donde tenia una no tan grata sorpresa para Peter. Unos minutos luego de que entrara a la habitación, con el pelirrojo y Peter, Harry llego y me lanzo al suelo apuntándome con la varita listo para matarme; me causo mucha risa que intentara matarme con una ferocidad digna de un merodeador, no pude evitar hablarle con una sonrisa demacrada. Inmediatamente Remus llego y desarmo a Harry, quien se aparto de inmediato. Remus me miro y apuntándome con la varita dijo: _"Vaya, vaya Sirius, por fin la carne refleja la locura interior" _lo mire directo a los ojos y examine su rostro un segundo antes de contestar; tenia mas cicatrices que la ultima vez, pero, se veía…bien.

Mire fijamente sus ojos y le respondí: _"Pues tu sabes mucho de locura interior ¿no, Remus?"_. Sonrió viéndome el rostro, demacrado por azkaban, y me tendió una mano. No pude evitar abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello; aunque técnicamente mi vida dependía de que, Remus, me perdonara.

Pero, como siempre algo tiene que salir mal. Quejicus llego y nos saboteo la "fiesta" pero, por suerte, Harry y sus amigos reaccionaron y le atacaran con un "expeliarmus" ¡me encanto verlo golpear la pared!; se lo merecía desde hace un buen rato. Salimos de la casa de los gritos y me disculpe con el muchacho pelirrojo, el Weasley, a quien no pareció importarle; al menos no tanto, pero, si se quejo. Inmediatamente tuve la oportunidad le hable a Harry de mi plan, de vivir juntos, espere pacientemente su respuesta; esperando un no. Pero, mayor felicidad me llago al corazón cuando me respondió con un si. Estaba listo para ser un hombre libre, pero, no conté con la luna llena.

Remus se transformo y tuve que ayudarlo; justo como antes en hogwarts, cuando éramos estudiantes. Obviamente no pude hacer nada, por que no se había tomado la poción, así que se soltó de mi abrazo y tuve que comenzar una pelea. Lo retuve lo más que pude, hasta que me aleje y los dementores comenzaron "lo suyo".

Sentí como el alma se me iba de las manos y comenzaba a abandonar mi cuerpo; como si no tuviera otra opción que no fuera tener que recordar todos esos momentos terribles y abrazar a la muerte. De repente Harry llego e intento ayudarme, pero, era inútil; su patronus era una simple niebla, nunca podría con tantos dementores. Al cabo de unos segundos me desmaye.

Desperté encerrado, de nuevo, pero esta vez no era azkaban; era hogwarts. Sabía lo que pasaba. Me iban a dar el beso del dementor para asegurarse que no escapara de nuevo de azkaban. Me rendí ante la desesperanza, tal y como había hecho durante esos doce años en azkaban.

Harry y su amiga, la bruja que había descubierto que Remus era un licántropo, llegaron a mi ayuda y me sacaron de mi prisión usando un hipogrifo. Me despedí y volé junto con mi nuevo compañero de aventuras, el hipogrifo buckbeak, por los oscuros cielo de la noche.

20/07/95

Dumbledore me pidió que buscara a magos y brujas para reunir a la nueva orden del fénix, y claro, fui a ver primero a la persona con la que desde hace tiempo quería hablar; Remus Lupin.

Llegue a su "casa", que parecía mas una choza, y me pare en el umbral de su puerta; utilizando mis encantos, que desde hace doce o trece años no había usado. Vi que se sonrojo, o eso creí, pero no me quise comportar como una niñita; por que aunque me sintiera "raro" no quiere decir que fuera una niñita. Me senté en su desvencijado sillón y espere a que sorbiera un poco de su té. Hablamos durante un rato, en el que no conté los minutos; por flojera. Me aventure a preguntarle si iría a Grimauld place, pero, se limito a preguntar si estaríamos solos ¿acaso quería vivir solo conmigo? Rápidamente le respondí: _"Solos tu y yo, Remus" _Supe de inmediato que no me creyó; por que se limito a sonreír melancólicamente.

Antes me hubiera debatido mentalmente con preguntas como: _¿Sera que soy algo maricon?" "¿Me gusta Remus?" _ _"¿Sera que soy bisexual?"_ pero, no, ahora ya todo estaba claro; esas estúpidas dudas quedaron en azkaban. No me gustaba verlo triste, así que le guiñe un ojo y le pregunte:_ "¿Crees que las cosas cambian?" _Creo que si entendió el asunto y me respondió: _"Si, desde luego, seria un tonto al no creer eso; después de todo creí que tu eras un traidor y ahora estoy tomando té contigo"._ Me eche a reír y le tome el rostro con una mano; dejo caer su taza. Tomo su varita y quiso limpiar, pero, no podía esperar mas y lo bese. Se separo y me pregunto exaltado: _"¿¡No eras Heterosexual!?" _Le di pequeños y dulces besos, como se que ha alguien tan dulce como a el le gustan, antes de contestar: _"Te amo ¡eso no me hace gay! Soy Remus-sexual". _Me sonrió y me siguió el juego…continuaría pero ya tengo suficientes libros sexo como para escribir uno propio.

25/12/95

Esta ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida. Ya incluso estoy pensando en boda; cosa que solo pensaba en mis pesadillas, y ahora en mi sueños. Remus y yo, aunque mas que todo Remus, le regalamos a Harry un libro; yo puse el dinero y el lo compro, me encanta mas al saber que no le molesta nuestra forma de regalar. Incluso hemos llegado a ponernos apodos románticos como: "Paddy" o "Moony"; cosa que no me desagrada, por primera vez en la vida, supongo que nada me desagrada con Moony a mi lado.

Hay veces en que no me gusta mantener en secreto nuestra relación, pero, me agrada saber que Moony entiende mis razones.

Siento que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero, también siento cierta "energía" o "aura" de muerte; en especial sobre mí. Me sorprende mucho estar tan "perceptivo"; por el hecho de que nunca creí ni una pisca en ninguna superstición. Siento como si fuera inevitable. Mi momento esta cerca. No perderé mi tiempo lamentándome sobre esta horrible casa en la que debo estar confinado. Prefiero disfrutar de la compañía de Remus, y Harry mientras puedo. Espero ser la última muerte que azote los corazones de la gente; aunque estoy seguro de que nadie llorara mi muerte, si llega a ocurrir. Espero que yo sea la última sangre derramada y que Harry no tenga que sufrir; es lo último que quiero. Quiero que Remus se sobreponga y se supere…y aunque no quiero espero que trate de olvidarme; seria muy egoísta de mi parte expresar que mi deseo es que Remus no me olvide, aunque tenga que sufrir.

Esto de mi "Aura" es una tontería, no me hice Sirius Black siendo "perceptivo". Olvidare este asunto sabiendo que al menos en este diario hice algo así como una "ultima voluntad".

Remus esta escribiendo en su diario; debe estar hablando de su navidad con Sirius "la maquina del sexo" Black. No quiero estar ni un segundo sin estar abrazado de mi Remus. Iré a "distraerlo" un poco para que podamos disfrutar la noche entera ¡Y que demonios! Toda la semana, no, el mes, no, ¡Todo lo que resta de existencia!


End file.
